


F.U.

by heyitsnxel



Series: Phan Prompts/One shots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: It was just his luck. He would end up with the worst soulmate mark ever.





	F.U.

Soulmate marks were dumb.

 

They were stupid and annoying and ugly and Phil hated them.

 

Alright, so, he didn’t really hate them. He was just bitter about his own. The first words your soulmate ever said to you were permanently inscribed on your body and he had the misfortune of having “fuck you” in loopy cursive font running down his forearm. He couldn’t believe it when they had finally shown up at the young age of fifteen. Neither could his parents, who seemed to be a mix of mortified their son had to live with something so vulgar tattooed on his skin forever and sympathetic because…. Well, he had to live with that on his arm _forever._

 

It really wasn’t fair. Phil didn't even cuss! And, all his friends had nice ones and while some of them weren’t entirely romantic, none of them were as blatantly horrible as ‘fuck you’. It had become an easy target for teasing – whether it was the good natured kind from his friends or the blatantly rude kind from strangers – and Phil was fully prepared to lay into his soulmate for causing him so much strife whenever he finally met them.

 

He’d had to live with the teasing for almost 8 years now. There was no way he was going to let it go.

 

* * *

 

 

The last place Phil wanted to be was at this bar. The music was loud and the lights were too bright – plus, the drinks were way too expensive – but it was Louise’s birthday. He would’ve felt like a complete jerk if he’d skipped out on coming to his own best friend’s birthday celebration.

They were all squished together at the end of the bar, already a few drinks in when, Louise  began raising the neon pink drink in her hands for a slightly tipsy toast. Then, they all heard it.

 

Not the words of any of their soulmates, but of Louise’s.

 

Louise had also been a good target for teasing. The words on her arm were so cheesy that it made everyone laugh the first time they saw it. Louise had been amused also, to be fair. But, Phil didn’t miss the way her cheeks started to heat up every time it was brought up, the way her lips quirked into a fond little smile that was barely noticeable. It may be cheesy, but Phil knew that deep down, Louise thought it was sweet.

 

 

“That drink looks sweet, but it’s probably not as sweet as you.”

 

 

The moment the words were said, everyone fell silent. Louise whipped around, sloshing the drink over the edge of her glass and onto the fabric of her dress.

 

 “You’re so cheesy,” She blurted out with no hesitation.

 

All eyes were on them as the man made the connection. He was talking to his soulmate.

 

“I know,” He grinned. “It’s been tattooed on my skin for a long time now.”

 

In a matter of seconds, they were all grins and giggles. No one blamed them for completely ditching them in favor of a small table near the back corner of the bar.

 

Louise was the first of their friend group to have found their soulmate and on her birthday of all days. Phil let himself smile at how genuinely thrilled she looked before he allowed even the tiniest bit of jealousy to seep into his system.

 

As much as he couldn’t wait to chew out his soulmate for his horrible tattoo, he still wanted to meet them.

 

* * *

 

It happened on a Wednesday.

 

Phil wasn’t looking where he was going. His eyes were glued to his phone screen, typing out a frantic text to Louise to tell her he was on the way, when he collided into another person. A cascade of books all tumbled to the ground and before Phil could get a word out of his mouth, the person said it.

 

 

“Fuck you,” The stranger groaned, bending over to pick up the stack of books that now littered the pavement.

 

It was the first time in his life that anyone had ever said those words to him and Phil froze. The boy was glaring up at him, brown eyes dark with annoyance as he snatched the books off the ground. But Phil didn’t care. Because he knew this was him. He _knew_ it.

 

“OH! So you’re the guy who gave me the worst flipping soulmate mark in the history of ever! I should be saying eff you to you! Do you know what’s worse than having ‘F you’ permanently on your arm for everyone to see? Nothing! Nothing is worse than that!”

 

The boy blinked. Then, he blinked again. Standing up, he pulled back the sleeve of his jumper and shoved his arm in Phil’s face.

 

“Oh? Nothing is worse than that? Well, you could have been the one who got that whole speech tattooed on their arm. In all caps, mind you. You’re the lucky one here!”

 

Grabbing the boy’s arm, Phil read over the exact words he had just said, written out across the expanse of skin on his arm as clear as day. Now it felt like he should be the guilty one. ‘Fuck you’ was nothing compared to a whole spiel like that. Phil looked up and met the gaze of the boy. His eyebrow was raised slightly, lips threatening to quirk up into a smile. They both had fallen silent, the books remaining on the ground and their eyes on each other, until he started to laugh.

 

Dimples popped in both cheeks as he tugged his arm away and pulled the jumper sleeve back down to cover it. Phil, in all his awkwardness, was still standing their silently.

 

“Dan,” He held out his hand, taking Phil’s from his side and giving it a quick shake when he didn’t make any sign of raising it himself. “Sorry for being the reason you have the _‘worst flippin' soulmate mark in the history of the ever.’_ ”

 

He giggled as he put airquotes around Phil’s words, rolling his eyes.

 

 

“Uh, Phil. Sorry for… You know,” He gestured nervously towards his arm. “…That.”

 

 

Dan had dropped back to the ground, grabbing the books into his arms. Phil immediately slapped himself in the face for not bothering to help.

 

 

“You can make it up to me.”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“Mhm,” Dan nodded.

 

With no warning, he shoved all the books into Phil’s hands and started to walk away. Clearly, he expected Phil to follow - which he did.

 

“Come on. You’re buying me coffee. Maybe even a muffin, too. I think I deserve it."

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on google and couldn't stop laughing about it.
> 
> (un-betaed and speed written, so soz for any mistakes in there)
> 
> hey-itskxt.tumblr.com


End file.
